Colonial HistoryWith A HUGE Twist!
by NOTACTIVEx
Summary: This isn't your average ZutaraAvatar: The Last Airbender story. This story takes place in the revolutionary war timeperiod. It's going to be a combo of history and fantasymore fantasy than history, in a way. Kataang in the beginningbut mostly Zutara


_**A/N:**_ This is not your average Zutara/ Avatar: The Last Airbender story. This story takes place in the revolutionary war time-period. It is going to be a combo of history and fantasy/ sci-fi --- but more fantasy/ sci-fi that history, in a way. Yes, Gorge Washington is in it, but instead of him being an adult - he's a 12-year-old kid! I'm not making fun of history, now. I'm just improvising history to fit my

Story lines. And yes, there is still bending of the four elements.

**I Don't Own The Avatar, Nick. Does, Sadly. **

**Summery**: This is not your average Zutara/ Avatar: The Last Airbender story. This story takes place in the revolutionary war time-period. It is going to be a combo of history and fantasy/ sci-fi --- but more fantasy/ sci-fi that history, in a way. This is a jam-packed adventure that will have everyone on the edge of his or her seats! A little Kataang, but a lot more Zutara!

**Story Title: **_**Colonial History, With A HUGE Twist!**_

_**Introduction/ Prologue **_

Things in this story won't all be according to history and facts; but there are some things that are true, and things that are false. Keep this in mind. Here's some background info about the story and why they are, the way they are.

The British, at that time-period, was superior over many places. Also known to history, the British soldiers were known as the "red coats". Great Britain was, in a sense, lusting for power and dominion over others. So, for these reasons, and others, the British/ Great Britain and its colonies around the world, in this story, are known as the Fire Nation. Most of the British and its dominions can fire bend.

The English didn't want anything to really do with the British. They ended up fighting for their freedom. They did not like it's rule and its laws that it established. As history says it, they were known as the "blue jackets/blue coasts". Therefore, in this story, the English will represent the Water Nation/Tribes.

The French were strong, but not completely stronger that the British; in a sense, this is true. They, as well, didn't like the British's' rule at all. They were firm and 'hard as a rock'; that is why, in this story, they will symbolize the Earth Nation.

Last, but not least, the Indians. The Indians seemed to travel a lot. I'm not positive, **(A/N: don't get mad at me for saying this)**, but air was important to them, in a sense. I'm not an expert on Indians! So for the reason that they traveled a lot, and that there is not other element left, the Indians will be, in this case, the Air Nomads.

**(A/N: Mind you, I am not making fun of history, but improvising and being creative. Remember, I'm going to change ****A LOT ****in this story, so don't be saying all the things I said in this story/ introduction, unless you are POSITIVE that it is correct. POSITIVE!)**

In this story, instead of the Indians being allies of the British, they are the enemies. The British had found a prophecy in the Western Air Temple. What it said irked the British and they began to fret. For what it said was:

" When Fire Rule, broad and powerful,

One of Air will be more powerful-

One of absolute power.

Of Earth

Of Air

Of Water

And Of Fire

This One will bring order,

And a Wise and Better Ruler-

To the People of Fire."

Because of this prophecy, the British bombarded all of the Indian villages and homes, and everyone in sight. They checked the woods as well. **(A/N: Don't throw flames at me! I'm just writing!) **

One a mother escaped from it, by hiding in the shelter of the roots of an old tree. Barring herself as deep under the tree, under the ground and the roots path, as she could go. Darkness surrounded her. She was 1-½ months into pregnancy with her child that lay safely in her womb. Even though she was an Indian, she had a special name picked out for her child- it was Gorge Washington. **(A/N: Told you I would change ****A LOT! ****But now I had to do it, in order for my story to be right!) **No one knew what happened to that woman; or if she and/or her baby lived at all. No one knew.

**A/N: REMINDER- The Indians have been wiped out, except for maybe a mother and her baby. Gorge Washington is an Indian and, essentially, the avatar. Everyone in all the nations knows about the prophecy. And to find out what happens, you have to wait and read the first chapter. Sorry! Now I hope all of you will **_**Review**__** this**_** and the chapters to come! Yours truly - MissStormer. **


End file.
